Sealed With More Than a Kiss
by DapperCrapper
Summary: "You're a Parselmouth, put that snake tongue to good use." Young Tom Riddle, obsessed with power, decides to make a deal However, he doesn't want to deal with a secretary and goes straight for the Deal Minder, not knowing a deal with her takes more than a kiss. A lot more. Tom Riddle Jr/Lilith Pure smut


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. They both belong to their respective copyright holders.

A/N: While reading about Voldermort's growing up, I could not get the idea for this of my head.

While most of the other students were busily shopping and perusing the sights of Hogsmeade, one student stood alone from the rest. He was quite certain if he had been caught, more than likely by his Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, he would have been expelled. However, at that moment, expulsion was the last thing on his mind as he quickly buried a box in the middle of the crossroads.

The sudden appearance of the woman, without the telltale _CRACK _of apparition, startled the young boy.

"Well, well. Aren't you a handsome one?"

Back going rigid, the figure that stood in the middle of the crossroads turned to the source of the voice. His dark eyes moved up and down her form, scantly clad in a short black dress, far too indecent by society's, human and muggle alike, standards.

With a seductive smile, the woman walked towards him, tossing back her mane of dark hair. "Little Tommy Riddle... What can I do for you?"

Eyes narrowing dangerously at her tone, he stepped forward. "I want to make a deal..."

The demon smiled. "Of course you do... But I'm surprised you even learned how to summon me in that goody-goody school you go to." She walked up to him, circling him. Her hands played about his shoulders and his nose twitched at the strong sulfuric smell. "What can I do for you, Tom?"

The boy jerked irritably, hating the sound of the common name but continued anyway. "I want you to take me to your boss."

The demon froze and her mouth dropped open. But she quickly recovered. "That's not possible. But, I'll be more than happy to help you."

Tom's eyes narrowed and he drew himself up haughtily. "I don't want to talk to a secretary."

The demon's eyes flashed red and she growled, low in her throat. "You little shit. My boss is far too busy to deal with little uppity brats like you."

"Oh, now don't be rude..."

Both dark haired figures froze at the sound of the new voice. The black-clad demon gasped and bowed while Tom stayed rooted in his spot. A new woman had appeared, this time blonde and dressed in a short white dress. She was impossibly beautiful, almost of veela level. Pink, full lips smirked at him and he couldn't help the small shiver of excitement that rose in him that had nothing to do with power.

She glided forward, full chest bouncing lightly, hips swaying seductively. She waved a hand absently at the other demon, who quickly disappeared. Now it was just the two of the them. She stopped when she had fully invaded his personal space and every nerve felt electrified. She tilted her head, like a child and her eyes switched from blue to pure white. He gasped and staggered back a few steps before he caught himself, inwardly cursing his own weakness.

"Lucifer...?" he asked.

The woman laughed, touched the side of his head and he had a brief mental image of thousands upon thousands of butchered infants, their blood pooling around a dark, feminine shadow that eagerly lapped it up. Of men writhing in a mix of agony and ecstasy and women hanging limply from hooks, gaping holes in their chests where their hearts had once been. He knew who she was. He heard tells of her in the Muggle orphanage when a preacher had come to speak to them on Sundays.

_Seducer of men and destroyer of children..._

"Lilith..."

She smiled at him fully and tapped him on the nose in amusement. "Bingo." She moved to sit atop a fallen log. Her long legs crossed and his eyes dropped to follow their movement. "Well this is a surprise... I never expected a Hogwarts student to seek me out... Drumstrang, sure... but not Hogwarts..." She leaned back on her arms and tossed back her mane of curly blond hair. "And what does little Tommy Riddle want with me?"

"You know me?"

Now she smiled fully, "We always keep tabs on the wizards and witches... especially ones with such..." her eyes roved over him, much like the girls at school, but unlike them he felt the effects of her gaze as she licked her lips before completing her sentence, "potential..."

"I want to be the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen..."

The demon stood up. "Is that really what you want?" her voice was high and she sing-songed the question. He didn't answer, only stared her down and she let out an impressed hum at his nerve. She walked close to him and stopped when their noses nearly touched and she spoke, lips only an inch from his mouth. "That's not a problem..."

Tom nodded and leaned forward, remembering the that in the book he had read the deals with demons were sealed with a kiss. However, before his lips connected with hers, she pressed her finger to this and smirked.

"Just so you know... a deal with me will take more than a kiss..." he finger trailed from his lip, down his chest and stopped at the rim of his pants and his young body shivered at the touch. "Much more..."

She dug her nail into his flesh and he flinched and winced at the pain. She drew her bloody nail back and licked the dripping crimson trail from her finger, eyes glinting with unholy mirth. "And did I find myself a virgin?"

While he had the attention of most of the female student body at Hogwarts and a few of the males, he had not bothered with using any of them for his personal pleasure. He had been too absorbed in learning his subjects and gaining power.

Lilith grabbed him by the collar and Tom found himself inside of a cave. A very familiar cave. The cave where he had taken Amy Benson and Dennis Hopkins. He looked at her in confusion and she grinned at him.

"I thought you'd like it to be here... You seemed to enjoy playing with others here before..."

Lilith walked forward and brushed her lips over his, running her tongue over his bottom lip. The boy shivered and parted his lips for her and she eagerly invaded his mouth.

His hand gripped the back of her head and he kissed her forcefully, wanting to have some semblance of control. His attempts only served to amuse the demon and she giggled against his lips. With an impossible strength she shoved him against the cave wall and kissed him with thousands of years worth of skill that had the inexperienced boy's mouth going slack. The way she moved her tongue over his made him shiver. She nipped his lips in a way that had his fingers clenching and when she sucked his tongue into her mouth, nipping the end of it, he moaned into her mouth.

"Liked that, did you?" she whispered against his lips and then moved to his neck.

Her teeth sunk into his neck, drawing blood. Tom's back arched and he cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as she was massaging his cock through his pants while feasting on his blood.

She pushed him to his knees and stood in front of him, resting one shapely calf on his shoulder.

"You're a Parselmouth, put that snake tongue to use..."

Taking a deep breath, Tom placed a kiss on the inside of one pale thigh, bunching the skirt of her dress over her hips. He kissed higher and higher, trying to remember what the stupid boys in his dorm had said about pleasuring a woman. He honestly wished he had paid more attention, if any, had he known he would actually need the knowledge. His tongue trailed over her skin and he tensed for a reaction from her but there was none, only her fingers and leg perfectly still on his shoulders. This irritated him, he always wanted to perform admirably in anything he did. His tongue ran over her edge of her lacy white panties and he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wand, muttering an incantation and her panties disappeared. His irritation waned a little when he heard her surprised giggle.

Gripping her hips, he ran his tongue along the seam of her sex and she shivered. Grabbing her ass, he drew her closer and pushed his tongue into her folds, pressing against a small nub and he grinned in triumph when she finally moaned. Focusing his attention there he licked and sucked her clit, her juices running down his chin. Her taste was surprising, salty, tangy with a strange chalky taste he equated to the demon inside of the body he was currently pleasuring.

"Not bad, Tom..." she gasped, sliding her fingers through his hair, "Not bad at all..."

Recalling a fleeting conversation in the dorm, he slid a hand up her thigh and inserted two fingers into her. She was tight and his cock stiffened at the thought of being inside of her. Lilith gasped and moaned, grinding her hips into his face.

"Faster... use your tongue and fingers faster... That's a boy..." Lilith moaned as he complied with her demands, fisting his hair almost painfully. She stiffened, shuddered and let out a loud moan as she came all over his face.

He barely had time to get his bearings when his world flipped and his back collided roughly with the stone wall. He tried moving but it was pointless, as if he was stick with a body-bind hex. Grunting in frustration, he fixed her with a glare as she sauntered toward him, shedding her clothes along the way. His cock hardened in his trousers at the sight of her ample breasts, gently bouncing with each step she took.

She raised a hand and flicked it carelessly and his shirt ripped open. Tom gasped in surprise then shivered when her tongue trailed over his bare chest, biting his nipple. His eyes remain transfixed on her golden head as she kissed and licked a trail down his body, her hand rubbing over his erection. Another flick of her hand and his pants were ripped open as well. That delicate hand reached in and pulled him free and he groaned at the sensation of her small hand pumping his cock.

"Watch me," she purred and he did, stomach twisting in anticipation when her pupil-less eyes gazed at him.

That eerie pale gaze remained on him as her pouty lips parted and her tongue ran over the head of his cock. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as her tongue traced over the shaft, up and down. He wanted nothing more than to grab her head and fuck her mouth raw but he was still pinned by her magic. He looked back down at her, her eyes had closed and her mouth sucked him in. The demon hallowed her cheeks and sucked hard, running her tongue around the tip as her head bobbed right before shoved her head down and took him all the way to the hilt, her nose pressed against his pubic bone and his cock down her tight throat. His toes, the only part he could move, curled and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Bloody hell..."

Lilith chuckled, the vibrations going right down his shaft and he shivered, nearly whimpered but refused to let out such a sound. He had to retain some semblance of control. However, all thoughts of control were leaving his mind as her head bobbed up and down, tongue curled around his shaft. It was torture, wanting to thrust, grab her skull but unable to, having to relent to her control. And she knew it, the way a smile curled around his cock and her eyes switched back to laughing blue told him she knew it.

There was a tightening in his balls and he let out a shuddering gasp, eyes closing in anticipation. With a trembling moan, he shot his load down her throat, watching as she eagerly swallowed it.

Gasping, reeling in his afterglow, he watched as she rose to her feet and wiped of a trail of semen from her lips with one dainty finger. She then stepped forward closer and pressed her mouth to his. His face scrunched at the taste of his own semen but that discomfort was short-lived when replaced by an agonizing pain in his chest. Tom wanted to grab his chest but couldn't and he gasped, choking on his own blood as his ribs crunched and his lungs liquified. Blood pooled up from his throat and Lilith kissed him passionately, eagerly drinking his blood as he screamed in pain into her mouth.

"Damn, you taste good in all ways..." she whispered after pulling back.

The demon pulled back, waved her hand and his lungs were healed and whole and he was no longer in pain. She released him from his bind and he slumped to the cave floor, gasping in relief as he could breath properly again. "Wh- Why did you do that?" he choked out, outraged.

She gave a girlish shrug, as if he had asked her why she switched shoes. "Well, I am the seducer of men and torturer of children... you're a bit in the middle at the moment... I like to be consistent."

She waved her hand again and this time he was thrown unceremoniously onto his back and she climbed on top of him. After that bit of torture he was soft against her thigh. Sighing and rolling her eyes as if annoyed by a knock at the door, she slithered down his body and took him into her mouth again. It only took a few moments of her skilled attentions to have him completely hard again.

Once ready, she slithered back on top of him The tip of his cock grazed her entrance and she shifted and lowered herself, his cock sliding into her wet snatch. He knew enough from theory and the silly boys in his dorm but nothing can prepare him for what he's actually feeling when he slides into her. A shiver went through Tom's whole body at the sensation and he closed his eyes as she rocked her hips over him.

"So, little Tommy Marvalo Riddle wants to be the most powerful wizard in the world..." her voice taunted as she bounced on him. "That can be arranged..."

Her little stint with his lungs has shaken him but he knew she wouldn't kill him. Demons were strangely honorable in their deals. Tom's eyes narrowed in anger at her taunting and he managed to gain some control back. While her strong arms had his pinned he could still move his hips. She let out a gasp when he thrust up, hard, his tip knocking her back wall.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He punctuated each word with a thrust, thrilling at each moan she made.

"Oh really?" her voice was a bit shaky in her pleasure and he felt close to coming from the promise of power alone. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over his lip. "What should I call you then?"

Her eyes went white and the sight turned him on even more as he could see his reflection clearly in their milky depths. Titling his head up he ran his tongue over her mouth, tasting the metallic tang of his own blood.

"I am Lord Voldermort."

* * *

><p>"Reparo..."<p>

It was well after an hour later when Lilith had finally finished with him. She had never let him up, staying on top the entire time. Tom's shredded clothes righted themselves and he looked neat and tidy as if he hadn't just fucked an ancient demon only moments before. Lilith was lying, gloriously naked, against the rocks. She regarded him with a light smirk and sat up.

"So, it's done then?" Tom asked and she flicked her hand. He gasped when he felt a new power surging through him. It was almost orgasmic and nearly brought him to his knees. Yes, this would do nicely.

"It's done. I've given you what you need to achieve your goal, you just have to build on it."

Tom nodded and moved to leave the mouth of the cave when Lilith's sing-song voice called again. "I hope you can achieve all of that in ten years..."

A shiver, that had nothing to do with the afterglow and power, racked his frame. Yes, he had read all about that. That demon deals took all of ten years before they dragged your soul to hell for eternity.

"It's been a pleasure. See you in ten years, Lord Voldermort."

There was a finger snap and he was back in Hogsmeade at the crossroads, the earth still turned from where he had buried the box that contained his picture and the bones of some Gryffindor girl's cat.

Ten years. This would not do. He needed to clear his mind so he could think. He needed to feel some semblance of control again.

The first thing he did upon returning back to the castle was finally indulge one of the silly girls who vied for his attention and fucked the fillings out of her in an empty classroom. He didn't ask her name. He never once let her be on top.

As he returned to the Slytherin common room, he felt a little more clear-headed. He sat in front of the fire, ignoring the questions from Lestrange and Nott, his mind on the deal with Lilith and how he would get out of it. He would be damned, literally and figuratively, if he only got to enjoy this new power for only ten years. He would use this power to find all manner of ways to keep from holding up his end of the bargain.

He used his considerable charm to get passes into the restricted section and read on everything he could get his hands on. And one night, it seemed he found the answers to all of his problems but he needed more information.

It was only a week later that Tom found himself with his Potions Master after one of his parties.

"Professor Slughorn... I was in the library the other night... In the restricted section. And, I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called, as I understand it, a Horcrux..."

After all, not even Lilith could get a soul that was divided.


End file.
